¿No es suficiente?
by Lizjoo
Summary: Tenían la inmortalidad por delante, pero él era débil. No es fácil huir de la propia naturaleza.—Di que es una equivocación y creeré en tu palabra. Silencio. —Niégalo, ¡Te lo suplico! Dime que no lo mataste. Tal vez amor y eternidad no son suficiente


_**Disclaimer: **_Todo  es de la Meyer. La debilidad de Edward junto con otros aspectos específicos, son de mi invención.

_**Summary:**_ Tenían la inmortalidad por delante, pero Edward era débil. No es tan fácil huir de la propia naturaleza.

—Di que es una equivocación y creeré ciegamente en tu palabra.

Silencio.

—Niégalo, ¡Te lo suplico! Dime que no mataste a ese hombre.

Tal vez amor y eternidad no son suficiente.

* * *

_**¿No es suficiente?**_

_**By Ljoo**_

**_Prefacio_**

Estaba sentada en la rama más alta de un árbol, contemplado el frondoso bosque; todo se veía frágil e indefenso.

Los sentimientos que brotaban de mi interior hubiesen reducido fácilmente a cenizas la blanda corteza de esta espesa vegetación.

Suspiré.

Él estaba cerca… demasiado para mí gusto.

Había llegado la hora.

Podía con esto. Yo era fuerte, de eso me tenía que convencer.

Me lancé en un grácil movimiento del árbol, cayendo así en la punta de mis pies.

Quedé de pie junto a aquel pequeño riachuelo, el que, al igual que todo el jodido entorno, me traía hermosos y nostálgicos recuerdos.

Imágenes borrosas, dolor imparable.

Limpié superficialmente la tierra de mi conjunto blanco, con las palmas de mis manos.

El viento jugaba con mi cabello alzándolo en perfectas ondas. Inhalé profundamente.

Percibía todos los sigilosos murmullos de la fauna y la profundidad de la flora.

Sólo fue cuestión de parpadear y él ya se encontraba frente a mí.

Vestía ropas oscuras, las que le otorgaban un aspecto inescrutable; sus rectas facciones en contraste con la seriedad de su rostro y el desorden de su cabello cobrizo.

Era tentadoramente hermoso. Una perfección que cortaba el aliento.

Hace mucho había aprendido a conocer más allá de esa seductora fachada. Su mirada en dirección al horizonte y de igual manera perdida en sus cavilaciones.

Su semblante internamente perturbado.

—Ya duele… —confesó en un débil susurro.

El sufrimiento que destilaba de su voz me hizo contener la respiración.

—Siempre ha dolido —corregí con pesar.

Silencio.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, tal vez horas… ¿quién sabe? No tenía necesidad de cuantificar el martirio.

Estando frente a frente, a escasos centímetros, pero con una brecha abismal entre los dos que no nos permitía estar juntos.

—No podré resistirlo — pronunció después del sepulcral silencio. Pasó nerviosamente una mano por su cabello —Por favor — Rogó… una vez más.

Era tarde… no había manera de dilatarlo por más tiempo.

—Esto nos supera. Ya entendí que tú has elegido.

—No es cierto. Eres lo más importante para mí. Puedo hacerlo. Sólo… quédate.

Clavó su vista en mi cara. Le devolví la mirada fija.

Mis ojos de oro liquido contra sus orbes de un vivaz naranja bordeado de una tonalidad carmín.

Su mirada expresaba un profundo y puro sentimiento, sin embargo esa misma mirada acusaba muerte.

—No puedo seguir en esta relación auto destructiva. Siempre te puse ante todo, ahora es mi turno.

—¿No volverás? — preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

—Lo lamento. Te amo pero… me amo más a mí. Nuestra relación ha estado basada en tus promesas. Sin embargo, nunca nada va a ser verdad. Te di todo de mí… te otorgué tantísimas oportunidades. Se acabó.

—Bella, yo… —Intentó acercarse a paso humano. Me alejé de golpe. Su cercanía nunca me otorgó claridad.

—Déjame terminar. Tú me has lastimado, este amor me ha lastimado. Es tiempo de cambiar. Me tengo que ir a un lugar mejor. Tal vez con el tiempo yo logré sanar. Yo te merezco y sé que me amas, pero no basta. Falta demasiado — Pasé las manos por mi cara de forma nerviosa. Ninguno había dejado esas manías tan humanas.

Sonreí con amargura.

—Tú eras mi vida, Edward. Ahora debo buscar mi propia razón para existir…— Bajó la mirada, derrotado.

_Éramos las piezas sobrantes de este amor roto. _

Se dejó caer de rodillas, sentí los sollozos brotar de su garganta. Su cuerpo se retorcía en un llanto mudo.

Mi piel ardía. Respirar dolía. Existir me agobiaba. Verlo así me devastaba.

Cuando lo hallé a él, también me descubrí a mi misma; encontré una familia. Creí en el amor.

Ahora… todo volvía a ser lúgubre, pero no me arrepentía de nada.

Por eso corrí, como jamás lo había hecho. Corrí porque estaba obligada a dejar atrás lo único que había valido la pena.

—Perdóname… —Musitó en un último y pesaroso susurro.

A pesar de la distancia, lo oí.

Y experimenté cómo mi inerte corazón fallecía… nuevamente.

* * *

"_Cuando estuve perdida me enseñaste el camino, jamás mencionaste que debía seguirlo sola"_

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Aquí está la nueva "cosa" que ha estado paseando por mi cerebro.

Gracias a la hermosa Mariana de mi corazón (eme.c) que beteo este cap y ¡Dios! lo mejoro notablemente. Aunque eres mala mi vida, te quiero. xD

Dedicado a mi amada Sil (**sparklinghaledecullen**) que cumple hoy 12 años. {Según ella(?) pero su mente es M+++} xD

Azuela eres my fucking half soul. Love you.

Espero saber sus opiniones.

Que estén muy bien,

Liz


End file.
